mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo Girl
Echo Girl (real name Kyungju Choi) is a side character who is involved in the majority of Zen's route, and can be considered as the antagonist in the events of his route. She is a young flirty idol and a fan of Zen that is always trying to hit on him, as shown in many of Zen's visual novel mode events. Personality Echo Girl has an overindulged personality who tends to believe that she can get everything she wants and trusts her father to back her up. As seen from the Zen scandal she started, she is desperate for attention. Appearance Echo Girl is a pretty pale-skinned girl with medium-length brown hair that curls slightly at the ends that has bangs swept to the right, wide bright blue eyes and beautiful natural D-cup breasts (as she has stated). She is seen wearing a short navy blue dress and it is mentioned that she wears heels. Role Background Echo Girl comes from a wealthy family whose father can be considered as a big influence. She has been a fan of Zen for a long time and been sharing how she feels about Zen in her social media even before she made a debut as a singer. Relationships Zen Echo Girl is a big fan of Zen that she seems very eager to act with Zen, so eager that she gave him a leading role just so they could act together. She has gone to Zen's house once she heard news of his injured ankle and she has shown great concern. After being rejected by him, she claimed to Celebrity A! News that Zen called her to his house and sexually harassed her. Jumin Han Echo Girl has previously modeled for C&R's branch company for their heart-shaped vitamin pills. She has also texted Jumin Han to ask to be invited to a RFA party but had been ignored. When confronting him about getting her revenge on the guys in the RFA, she is ignored yet again. This results in her telling Celebrity A! News that Jumin Han, the Chairman in line of C&R International, is a homosexual. Trivia * Echo Girl has seen "Jalapeños Topping was Pretty Spicy" more than ten times and knows all the lines by heart. * Echo Girl seems to hate being called by her real name (Kyungju Choi). * It is hinted that Echo Girl is in Zen's fan club. * Echo Girl once modeled for a branch company in C&R International for their heart-shaped vitamin pills. This is how she knows Jumin Han and she has his number. * Echo Girl feels like she's just working when people call her "Echo Girl". * Echo Girl refuses to eat food as she believes will make her fat. * Yoosung has stated she's so famous her photo books sell out within minutes and any songs she release are number one on the charts. * Echo Girl has a song named "Free Friday". Es:Echo Girl Ru:Echo Girl Zh:Echo Girl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Characters